Hello Baby
by JasZ1991
Summary: Finally, his little boy is going to be joining them soon...Hello, Baby" He calls out to the child he dreamt of two years ago. Spin off of 'Little Things' and prequel to 'I Loved Her First!
1. Hello Baby

_**So in honor of one of my good friend's (who is like my big brother and his wife like my sister) baby shower I wanted to post the first Chap of Hello Baby. This story will consist of the mischief the Mikaelson children get involved with or without Kol being involved. As well as who they all react to their aunts and uncles. I hope you guys enjoy this story!-JasZ**_

* * *

Its Kol's birthday, well what he dubbed his birthday after being resurrected and all. Everyone, his family and some people that they know, he refuses to call them friends seeing that he doesn't want to be attached to someone and all hell breaks loose and they die. Surrounded by them as they all chat; his looming frame stands tall, as his eyes bounce from person to person. Looking for the only person that owns his heart and soul; the woman he married two years ago. When he spots her, he smiles as she presents him with a cake.

Something in the look she was giving him, didn't seem to reach her eyes. That rarely happens and when it does it means he's in trouble or she's scared beyond repair. As she approaches him, she sets the cake down. Candles on the cake flicker on as the little witch, directs him to blow the candles as everyone sings to him. Blowing the candles, it's Cami that starts chanting to take a bite of the cake. Everyone else starts to chant making the male witch frown until his wife gives him a look. So as he leans down to take a bite, he feels a pressure on the back of his neck and forced his face into the cake.

His entire face and some of his hair is filled with frosting. He quickly turns to see that it's Davina that is to blame. He grabs some of the cake and goes after her. Giggles fill the air as he chases after her. Shoving the cake into her face, he twirls her around in his arms. Placing her back on the ground he leans down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Marcel cries trying to break them up. He's still plotting on a way to break them up.

"You do know they shag each night, right?" someone, most likely Rebekah hisses at him.

"I don't need to hear that!" Marcel glares at his girlfriend.

"Too late, we all know and heard some of it on their honeymoon."

"Really, you guys!" Cami shakes her head while removing the ruined cake and waving Josh to bring the back up one.

"He needs to learn that Davina isn't a little girl anymore. Especially, if she married Kol." Rebekah encounters with an eye roll.

"Don't they need to breath?" Freya cries as she avoids looking at the couple. "And breath!" the couple seems to still locked in a lip lock.

"If Kol dies from short of breathe, I call his video games!" Josh cries out.

"Don't you dare start calling dibs on my things, Josh!" Kol pulls away from Davina and glares at his somewhat friend.

"Well damn."

"Let's open Presents!" Davina cries as she tugs on Kol's hand and makes him go back to the table.

"Open mine first, Uncle Kol!" Hope cries as she bounces over to them. Kol quickly picks his niece up and sets her on a chair beside his own.

"Okay, my favorite puppy." He chuckles as Klaus grumbles at his brother.

Kol takes the square gift his niece wrapped. The wrapping paper had little puppies on it, the toddler advanced in many things normal children wouldn't such as perfectly wrapping a box. Pulling the ribbon down and carefully unwrapping the gift. He opens the box to see a several canvas in it. Pulling one there is a fox prancing around. Another of a Humming bird: fluttering close to a sunflower. Several others have the entire family in their animal representations.

"I painted them all by myself… Papa helped a little." Hope coos as she waves a tiny hand over the fox and Humming bird together.

"I love them, Hope. Thank you." He pants a kiss on his niece's cheek.

After opening several other ones Kol was given several of his dark objects back from Klaus and Cami who cried in surprise. Elijah just gave him several spell books he came across a while back. Rebekah shoved an envelope at him. Stating that he'd get his gift in a few days time. Marcel, gave him a warning once again like every gift. Josh and Aiden some new video game that they can all play; when Davina allowed him to. Freya gave him something that she told him to open later. Hayley and Jackson several herds that only grow in the bayou, and are rare to find. Mikael have him a bottle of his favorite liquor.

"Last but not least, the wife of the fox." Klaus announces as he grins.

"Shut up, Klaus." Freya snaps as she gets all teary eyed.

"It's something small but I hope you'll love it." Davina hands him a small box the size of her palm.

"Anything you give me I'll love."

Gagging sounds can be heard from the left of the group. Meaning: its Marcel and Klaus making fun of them. Kol being the devil that he is uses his magic to purposely make them choke on their own saliva. Turning his attention back to the box his lovely, little wife presented him with. He opens it and there is a small lever. Pulling it up, it looks like a binky. At the end is a note.

'Hello daddy,

I'm sorry I'm not present to be there on your birthday, but I will be there soon. I promise.

Love,

Baby'

Kol looks up at his wife and quickly drops the binky and rushes to her. Swiftly he pulls her into his arms and spins her around. He kisses her entire face and laughs in delight. Finally, his little boy is going to be joining them soon. Freya is bawling her eyes out as Rebekah who whispers to Cami stating that she order several things for the baby as Kol's gift.

The rest of the family stares in disbelief… Marcel just marches over to the liquor cabinet and starts to drown himself in it. His little girl is having a baby herself. His plans backfired and now she's stuck with the insane brother!

"How the hell did she hide that?" Klaus howls as Hope blinks in confusing at the binky and asks her mother.

"An enchantment." Freya sobs as she tries to wipe tears away from her eyes. She watches Kol get on his knees and pant a kiss on Davina's flat belly.

"Hello, Baby" He calls out to the child he dreamt of two years ago.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope to get ideas from the crazy events that are going to happen tonight at the baby shower. I've been plotting this story since i wrote chapter 8 of 'Little Things' but never really having time to really sit down and typing it. I hope this is to your liking! Let me know what you guys think. Or want to happen. Ps. Wolf's Den will be coming out soon!-Jasz**_

 _ **BlackVielRider: Of course it's alright my dear! ^^**_


	2. Appointment part one

_**Okay so the point of this chap is to show what and who is forced to be with Davina when Kol can't be there... I want the family to part take in baby Kolvina's life before he is born. I hope you enjoy. some of the beginning chaps are going to start of slow... but when baby Kolvina is born you know trouble will brew. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Few weeks later,

Klaus was forced to go with his sister in law to a doctor's appointment. Kol was dragged away by both of their sisters and Elijah was out on business. So there he is sitting with Davina in the dreadful office. He tried to get Jackson or Marcel to take his place. But both quickly declined something about being busy. The doctor had gone to get results to from the tests Davina took a while back. Klaus sits there being his usual annoying self and would point out random things… He goes silent for a while..

Then he starts grumbling about hurting his brother for forcing him to come along with the little witch. Then again, Kol is stuck with their sisters. He feels eyes on him. Quickly he looks to his left to see Davina smiling at him. The little thing never smiles at him…

"What is it?"

"I just want to say thank you, Klaus. You know for coming with me." Her eyes shine with happiness. "Even if we don't get along half the time. You are family."

"I had nothing better to do… Might as well keep an eye on you and the parasite."

"Under that entire act, I know you care."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night?"

"So we have the results to your test Ms. Mikaelson." The doctor replies only for her to make a face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Seems that your first trimester is going on well and your test came out negative."

"Good." She beams as she allows her smile to widen.

"Great can't wait to get out of here." Klaus grumbles as he gets up.

"Will I have to take more tests?" Davina glares at her brother in law.

"Yes, later on. We can set up your next appointment."

"I hope nothing is wrong with her." Davina is dead set that the baby she is carrying is a girl.

"If there is I'll end it quickly." Klaus mumbles.

"I'm sure you'll even pull the plug on me."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about that." He gives her a grin only the Hybrid can.

"You two are a match made in heaven." The doctor interrupts the banter.

Klaus and Davina give each other a look. "Ew! Me and him. No!"

"As if I'd be with her." Klaus feels as if he was kicked several times.

"You two are not together?" The doctor gives them a look.

"No! She's my sister in law!" Klaus states while glaring at the Doctor.

"That's just wrong…." Davina shakes her head as dark curls fly about. "That's like being with the brother that I never wanted…"

"I didn't want you as a sister either." Klaus snaps. "Kol would marry you and get you stuffed before your second year of marriage."

"Oh really. Mister I had a one night stand, denied impregnating a girl and wanted nothing to do with your own baby until she was born. You sure know how to make people in your life feel loved."

"This is why you're my favorite sister in law." Klaus grins.

"I'm your only sister in law, stupid." Davina grumbles as she turns to face her doctor who just laughs at their banter.

"We can set up the next appoint in a few days." Doctor Luvett chuckles.

"Thank you, Doctor Luvett."

"Have a good day, Davina. Now remember what we talked about your intake of fatty foods."

"Yeah, yeah; my sister in law is all over that." Davina waves the good doctor off as she gets up and stands up beside Klaus. "I'll call in a few days to set it up."

"Sounds fine."

The pair walks out and stop to see a lot of pregnant women looking at Klaus with lustful eyes. Davina just laughs as she walks away from her terrified brother in law. He places a hand on the small of her back and ushers her out.

"We do not speak of this and I'll gladly buy you lunch."

"Lunch or watch you squirm as pregnant woman tackle you to the ground?" She weighs her opinions.

"Bloody hell, how does Kol keep you in check?"

"What makes you think he does? Fine… I'm a little hungry. Can we go to the burger-"

"If I let you have something you are not, Freya and Kol will go ballistic."

"Since when are you scared of them? I'm pregnant and what I want I get."

"For some odd reason I feel bad for Kol." He pulls out his phone to see a picture of his brother well Kaleb but Kol now has control of the body completely seeing that Kaleb and Kol merged their souls. "Oh look its fox boy… Hello brother."

"Bring her to the compound! Elijah prepared lunch and we are heading over there at the moment." Kol calls out as Klaus and Davina get into the car.

"Oh I don't know I was thinking of stuffing her with French fries and milk shakes until she pops." Klaus glances at Davina who rolls her eyes.

"Don't-"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, if you feed her any fried foods, I swear I'll have your head plated over the fireplace." Freya cries. "My baby will not be poisoned!"

"Frey, did you just push Kol into a pole?" Rebekah calls out to her sister.

Klaus lets out a bark of laughter. The little witch will have a hell of a time with those two after her. Maybe he'll play his part and sneak her, what she really craves…. If they find out, he may end up mounted on the fireplace for several days… Hanging up he starts the car and turns to glance at the petite witch.

"If they continue on force feeding: you all those greens and healthy crap. Do not hesitant to call me and I'll send Josh with the means."

"Thanks…"

"If caught, I will deny it all and go on my merry way."

Klaus knows he has a lot to make up for what he lost with Hayley in her pregnancy. Elijah watched over her and his daughter. He will return the favor to his younger brother's wife. Seeing that Elijah won't have any offspring and for that it's somewhat a blessing.

* * *

 _ **there you have it the second chap! I hope you enjoyed! so when the doctor confused them as a couple actually happened to my brother (21) and sister (19) he took her to get a check up after her surgery and they had the same banter about pulling the plug... anyhoo let me know what you guys think! I have many ideas about the misadventures that will come along!-JasZ**_


	3. Fear

_**Here is another chap to 'Hello Baby!' I hope you guys enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol seems to hover over Davina ready for whatever will come. If she craves it he'll try to comply… Freya just watches her brother zoom about the house as he goes about doing chores so Davina wouldn't. Freya feels bad for her brother… The consist fear that Davina may hurt herself and lose the baby, he has grown to love years ago. When they first got married, they were informed that having children maybe out of the question seeing that Davina suffered many 'accidents'. The baby that now lies close to Davina's heart is proof that they can achieve anything.

But to Kol, he'd do anything to keep his little wife off her feet. Freya also doing what she can for her sister in law and the baby. Everyone in the family minus Klaus seems to be at her beck and call. Davina of course tells them all off and demands to be let up. Elijah has taken over kitchen duties, seeing that he doesn't trust anyone else handling food properly. Cami concisely appears with books and discs to be played for the baby. Josh and Aiden keep her company when they aren't on Klaus duty. Hayley gives her tips often. Rebekah is already buying clothing for the baby boy, Alec. Mikael without anyone's knowledge would sneak chocolate and the offensive foods to his daughter in law.

Everyone was trying to help the mother to be. Yet the fear of losing the life that grows each day nips at them. Kol may be the wild card in the Mikaelson family and plays it cool like Klaus. But deep down he fears for the baby he loves. Sure he's seen him in the future but from the little information he got. Davina was at High risk in her second pregnancy. He couldn't bear for either of them to go through pain. He allows the pups he rescued to remain close to Davina, as long as they stays away from her forming belly. The runt and giant know things before they happen and tend to always warn them ahead of time. Freya of course appears seconds after Kol himself drops whatever he's doing. To find that Davina had decided to get up and broom or dust.

They would force her back to doing simple things like folding clothes and watching dramas. Or reading up on spells. She's not to lift anything heavier than a book or the baby doll they are carrying around so Bronco, the boxer, and Polly, the corgi pup, can get use to a small figure in their arms. Everyone else in the family either understands or just thinks the two are over reacting. Even Klaus tends to sway with his brother and force the little witch to sit with him when he visits or they visit him.

The fear of losing either of them makes things worse when enemies drift in and assume they can hurt a family member. The lives of Davina who carries baby Alec and Hope are first and above all the main ones to be protected. Several lines of defense have been made and will remain until the child is born and out of harm's way.

* * *

 _ **Can anyone see/feel a foretelling of what is to come? Anyhoo, i hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to be updating sooner but both jobs are demanding. Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


	4. Second Appointment

_**Here's another Chap! I hope you guys enjoy! -JasZ**_

* * *

Elijah decided to be the one to go with Davina to the doctor's appoint this time. Much to his younger brother's protest until Klaus threatened to keep him away from his wife and unborn child for a few days. Of course, Kol pouted and vowed to get revenge. By revenge he was going to feed Hope sugar and set her loose.

More blood work was being done, it doesn't help that the nurse was undressing Elijah with her eyes. Last time, she pricked Davina multiple times because she was giving Klaus the bedroom eyes. Once again she got the same nurse that was doing the same to Elijah. She wonders if she would do the same to Kol? Maybe it's a good thing her idiot husband didn't come along with her.

Elijah notices his sister in law's discomfort and asks the nurse to be careful with the young witch. The nurse frowns and does as she's told. She pinches Davina a little too harshly and smiles slightly. Well, then if she wanted to play like that… It's as the baby knew he was being threatened he made the nurse trip as she walks out.

"Davina, did you do that?" Elijah questions rather amused.

"No, but I'm glad she tripped… the hussy, pinched me to hard." Davina replies while rubbing her sore arm.

"This is how you know; Kol is influencing you too much. I have a feeling that child will be just like he was growing up."

"Well, he is my husband and baby girl's dad." Davina blinks at him.

"You know, Kol is saying it's a boy."

"He wishes it's a boy."

"You want to spite him don't you?"

"Him and everyone else in this family." Davina pouts. "But I have a feeling he doesn't care if it's a boy or girl as long as he or she is healthy and safe."

"That is his main goal."

"Thanks for coming with me, Elijah."

"A pleasure I assure you. You are family after all and we must keep an eye on our own."

"This is why you're my favorite brother in law." Davina replies with a smile. "Don't tell Klaus or Aiden."

"I won't. Would you like to get a late lunch after this? I know a place you would enjoy."

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

A knock is heard from the door and Doctor Luvett walks in. He looks startled as he looks at Elijah. Maybe it's the suit and tie that scares people. Or that look on his face that screams law suit. Who really knows, Elijah brings fear into the hearts of many thanks to that suit and tie.

"Hello, Davina, it's lovely to see you again."

"Thanks Doc. So, anything new?"

"Nothing, but your blood pressure is a little high. Have you been stressing yourself?" He gives Elijah a look.

"No, I'm not allowed to stress myself… they just make me sit there." She pouts while pulling on her fingers.

"So you are stressing over not stressing." Doctor Luvett replies while jolting down some notes.

"The family consisting hovers over me. But my husband tends to let me do something's… not a lot… little things as long as he's there."

"You must really allow her to do her own things. It's good for her and the child." The good doctor gives Elijah a disapproving look.

"I'm not the father. I'm her brother in law."

"Really, this again…" Davina mumbles under her breath while Elijah just blinks in confusion.

"I'm so sorry; will I ever meet your husband?"

"You will, if his siblings stopped dragging him off last minute." Davina huffs, "Hopefully, the next appointment he'll be here."

"I believe, Josh said he would be coming."Elijah interrupts.

"What the hell, really? Will Kol ever be able to be with me so I can prove that the baby I'm carrying is fine? Seriously, you guys tend to be paranoid as hell but never share the information to each other. What next, Rebekah and Freya will be in the delivery room instead of Kol?"

"I believe my sisters did mention that in passing."

"I'm done… Doctor, I'm off to have a serious talking to my in laws. I'll call for the next appointment."

"Until then, Davina. Sorry for doing that once again."

"Don't worry about it. I get it. Plus, you might want to see to that nurse. She pricked me a little too hard."

With That Davina and Elijah walk out; it was like dejvu all over again, all the women look at Elijah with desire. The man just ignores the looks and leads the young woman out of the office. Once out and in the car. Elijah takes Davina to a small, local restaurant where he treats her to a late lunch. He of course steers her away from fatty foods.

"But why can't I have it?" She cries as she longingly stares at the table beside them.

"Because, they are fried, Davina."

"One fry wouldn't hurt."

"You obliviously don't know the threat that Kol and Freya gave everyone."

"Well you don't know what I'll do if I don't get some damn fries." She growls…. Maybe her father in law can sneak her some when everyone is away… Or Marcel!

"Whatever you're plotting I would put a stop to it. Freya has figured it out that it's our father that has been giving you the means."

"Well you all suck." She pouts as she shoves a fork of lettuce into her mouth. "I take back that you're not my favorite brother in law."

Elijah shakes his head… Kol defiantly influenced the little witch… He was able to do this much change on her in the last three years image the influence on the baby… Poor child would have to deal with them and the rest of the family.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I guess they found out who's the one feeding her the bad stuff! I would say she's at least four months in this chap. Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	5. Doubts

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Mikael sat in the front room, with Bronco laying his little head on his leg. Polly was off in with Kol and Davina like usual. Mikael and Bronco have a daily routine, wake up get a drink… go to the front room and catch up on the news. Waiting for Davina to wake up and shuffle into the living room. From there they or Mikael will make her a nice simple breakfast of fruits. Freya would appear soon after he set the plate down and the four would eat. Kol of course would run be rounding around yelling about not hearing the alarm.

But today, something felt odd. He missed all the time when his children were infants… He missed it when Hope was a baby… Would he be a good grandfather? He wasn't a good father up until now… somewhat. He was known to have relapses when Klaus would get his head up his ass. He was a good dad to Bronco who suffered in his early years. Petting the head of the puppy that looks up at Mikael with sad eyes.

"You're a good boy." Mikael whispers as he smiles at the puppy.

"Papa." Davina calls out to her father in law…

When she and Kol got married she let it slip. Since then she often calls him that. Marcel wasn't too happy but she told him that she called him dad. Who knew the little witch would have two old vampires wrapped around her little finger. Not that they minded.

"What's wrong, little one?" Mikael looks up to see Davina, a little frown on her lips.

"I'm scared…" She shuffles over to the sofa and sits on the other side of bronco.

"Of what?" Mikael blinks in confusion.

"What if baby doesn't like me? What if I mess up?" She places a hand on her small bump. She after all is only two months into her pregnancy.

"The little monster will adore you. I mean if you can tame that blasted son of mine. And get me to renounce on killing my own children. I'm sure you'll get the child wrapped around your finger. Like you did to the rest of us."

"Papa, did you have the same doubts?" Davina mumbles before she can think. She knows he hates all the things he's done over the centuries.

"When Freya was born yes… She's the apple of my eye. My first born and little girl; I was scared that I would hurt her when I first carried her. When she would cry, I would reach for my sword and rush to her bassinet. It's natural to feel so. But you have me to help you with the child. He is my grandchild. I will lay my sword at his feet. I'll die protecting him and his siblings, if you and that idiot have more children. As well as Hope."

"I'm glad you're here." She pats him on his shoulder.

"It's all thanks to you."

"Just to let you know. I think you're going to make the best grandpa baby will ever have." She smiles until Kol stumbles in with Freya behind him. Both looking as if they have been dragged by Klaus again...

"Coffee!" Kol cries while bumping into a wall. Polly appears with a little bounce to his step.

"How are we going to deal with the child and the giant baby?" Mikael mumbles as he gets up and helps his daughter in law up.

"The same way I always have."

"And that is?"

"Using my womanly wails on him," She laughs. "Or flinging him against a wall."

"You have been sending way too much time with him."

The two follow the others into the kitchen. Bronco and Polly follow close behind Mikael and Davina. The pups like the others in the family have been hovering over her. If anyone enters the house they'd be at her side the entire time. Never leaving their mistress or their baby.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! ^^ I hope you enjoyed! I would also like to thank Guest(s) for the reviews! They make my day reading the comments you have on the story. -JasZ**_


	6. Shopping

_**Here is the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

The pregnancy has gone on well… so far. A few problems here and there… it seems the baby can display some magic within the womb. Much to everyone amazement; and only allows certain people to approach his mother.

At the moment Davina is in a shop. A shop she was forced into by Freya, April, Rebekah and Cami. She has come to admit that she like having April around. Seeing that she was Kaleb's older sister; all the witch wants to be close to the child that her brother had sired. It also shined light to why Kaleb is allowed Kol to merge with him.

April has a hold on Davina's right arm as they stroll the small shop. Glancing at the baby décor and clothing; pointing out what would go well with the baby room. April appeared not to long after the wars ended and reentered her brother's life. Discovering that her brother had allowed someone to merge his soul with his; and allowing the other to dominate. At first she tried to get her brother back and nearly getting him killed in the processes.

They were able to stop it and told her that Kaleb was still alive in him. Since he was locked in and unable to leave, their souls did the only thing that both can live. They merged. All had access to all the memories and emotions. How Kol wanted to protect her and that is why Kaleb walked away from their coven. He was threatened and if didn't comply she would be the one to pay the price. Since then April took the time to get to know the new man her brother had become and dare she say it. She came to care for Kol just as she cared for Kaleb.

"So do you think I'll be having a boy or girl?" Davina rubs her swelling belly.

"You are four months, Vina. You can get an-" April starts as her blue eyes shine with amusement.

"I don't want to know… I want it to be a surprise" she replies to her sister-in law.

"Boy..." April states with a smile that house dimples at the end.

"Gah, you and Kol and everyone else say it's a boy. That is why I'm saying it's a girl."

"Vina, you can't will the baby to be a girl. In my family. Men are most likely to be born. I was a surprise… thus my brothers being super protective… Kaleb much so… Now image if you do have a little girl. Would she carry Kol's last name or yours or mine?"

"I…"

"I want to be the godmother of the next baby."

"April."

"You can't deny me and you know that…"

It's then when they hear a shout from Rebekah about wanting green as the baby's color. Freya shaking her head as she shoves a powder blue blanket at her sister. Cami tries to get in-between the two and stop a fight. Yet the human sandwiched between a super witch and an original vampire isn't something she imaged. That is how they got kicked out of the shop…

* * *

 _ **Here you go. Hope you enjoyed! Just to let you know i have a Rebel story up now called 'Misery Business' if anyone is interested in reading it.-JasZ**_


	7. Baby Names

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

"Any names?" April asks as she sits beside the girl her 'brother' had married.

"Several… Koleb" it's what they call Kol and Kaleb whenever they speak of them. "wants the baby to be called Alec."

"Protector… He wants to name him after Kaleb's friend… who was killed by a newborn vampire." April frowns. "He died protecting me…"

"I'm sorry."

"Funny, how I never noticed how much that wanker loved me until it was too late… It's a lovely name for baby Mikaelson-Claire."

"Are you sure."

"That baby is a protector even from the womb. He knows who to trust and who not too. I'm surprised he allowed me near…"

"Your blood runs in his veins as well, April."

"I find it hard that you all accepted me into your lives and your home."

"Hey… None of that. Kol wouldn't have let you go… You are Kaleb's sister… Both Kol and Kaleb love you… in a sisterly way."

"I would hope so…" April giggles. "Let's not mention the fact on that truth and dare game where I just got you in a lip lock and Koleb didn't know what to do with himself."

"About that… let's not mention that again."

"What about a girl?" Cami calls out as she sets the tray down with food. Rebekah and Freya coming with two other trays. "I would say Yvette? Scarlett?"

"I was thinking Aurora."

"Aurora." Freya lets it roll around…

"Why that name?" Rebekah asks.

"When I was a little girl I loved Sleeping Beauty. Her name stuck with me… Always dormant until-"

"We aren't talking about the Grimm's version right?"

"Nope, Disney."

"Any other girl names?" April asks.

"Why?"

"Well men are more dominate in our family but incase baby Mikaelson is a girl and your next one can be a girl too…" April explains.

"I bet you it's going to be a boy that will pick a fight with everyone!" Rebekah giggles as she takes a bite of her pasta.

"Now, any other girl names?"

"Penelope…" Davina shrugs.

"I like that one." April replies snatching a slice of pepperoni from Cami's pizza.

"Well this is my baby, so I get to choose the name." Davina snaps as she glares at the women who are able to eat greasy food while she's stuck eating a salad. She hates them all!

"Penny, I like it!" Josh appears out of nowhere with the rest of males in the family in tow.

Kol greets his wife with a kiss, while setting his chicken sandwich down. He has been forced to endure the same rule of no greasy foods. Which his siblings eat in front of him with smirks. He really wishes he could make them choke on their food.

"It's costs more to make a penny then its worth." Klaus smirks earning a glare from his brother and sister in law. Rebekah without glancing at her brother backhands him.

This causes everyone to stare at the youngest Mikaelson. Kol flings a fry, which he stole from Josh's plate, and tosses it at his brother. Elijah just sighs and turns to talk to his father who mumbles under his breath. Hope happily eats her chicken fingers.

"Nathaniel," Cami smiles at the group of misfits that have become her family. "Alec Nathaniel Mikaelson…The two names mean Protector Gift of God."

"It is a suitable name for the child that will continue the name of our family." Mikael smiles at his daughter in law who glares at her salad.

"But are we sure it-" Klaus starts earning a glare from everyone.

"He" Kol snaps at Klaus.

"It will do that? It is Kol's spawn after all."

"I wouldn't talk, Niklaus. They say your offspring will be twice the trouble you were as a child. If that comes to mind Hope will be giving you a headache by the time she's a teen." Elijah quickly causes the smirk to fall from Klaus' lips. "Just wait until she starts dating. After all you were the one chasing skirts at a young age. There will be karma for that."

The family silently watches the wheels turn in Klaus' head as he quickly stands up and picked his daughter up. Hope is kicking and screaming wanting to finish her chicky fingers. Marcel shakes his head hearing all the death threats Klaus is mumbling. The poor boys will be dead for glancing at Hope. And if what Elijah said… Kol and Davina's child will be a nightmare….

"I thought of something…. If Hope and baby Kolvina team up… the world as we know it will cease to exiect." Josh mumbles causing everyone to turn to Davina who was stealing a chicken finger from Hope's pile. Freya slaps the pregnant witch's hand, making the finger fall.

"I'm sure he won't be." Cami waves it off with a smile… if only she knew that she would regret those words later on…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you, guys, enjoyed it! As for the whole penny thing... that was part of an actual conversation my friend, her sister and I had. The sisters bantered and the younger one made that comment on the penny. I was just there laughing like a loon. anyhoo, Let me know what you think! Also sorry for taking a while to update!-JasZ**_


	8. A Thousand Pieces

_**Here is the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol dislikes Elijah to the point that he will spray bleach on his brother's beloved suits when he has time to spare for the punishment he is enduring. Kol has let his emotions take control over when Rebekah was remodeling his son's room. His temper flared and the two broke into a brawl; because his baby sister couldn't take the hint of No means No.

Elijah and Mikael had broken the fight up. So Kol lost his temper it isn't the first time nor will it be the last time. But of course, Elijah stated that the baby will push him to losing his temper and patience. So a smug Rebekah suggested the most foul thing known to man…. He detests his sister with a passion and deemed her evil.

That is why Kol is cursing his sister under his breath as he slams the puzzle piece into place. Well trying to make a piece fit. He has gotten the boarder done in two hours. Two hours he could have done something productive. Like annoy Klaus, Corrupt his niece, bleach Elijah's suits and shave REBEKAH'S head and/or seduced his wife back to bed…

Slamming his fist onto the piece causing the boys to bark at his direction. Davina waddles into the room with a bag of baby carrots. Huffing the pregnant witch tosses the bag onto the counter. Kol looks up at her and sees the tired look on her pretty face.

"What do you want for dinner?" She questions as she eyes the 'Gone with the Wind' Puzzle Marcel had gotten her for her birthday last year.

"Whatever you want, love."

"I can't have what I want because of your sisters'." Davina retorts as she watches him huff.

"They are not here."

Davina gaps at her husband as he looks up at her. His blue eyes shine with mischief as sets a puzzle piece down. Growling he gets up and tosses the table over. This causes Davina to get startled as Kol marches up to her and takes her hand. The boys bark at the sudden noise.

"What the hell Kol!" Davina cries as she looks up at him.

"We're getting a burger and milk shakes."

"But-"

"I can't live this way… sweetheart they need to be punished for what they are doing to us!" Kol drags his wife down to the burger joint not too far from their home. Davina got the food she has been craving and Kol will get his revenge on his siblings…

* * *

 _ **so this came to mind when i was working on a thousand piec**_ _ **e puzzle and my thoughts of tossing the said puzzle out. I hope you enjoyed! The baby shower will be coming soon, maybe in two chaps or so!-JasZ**_

 _ **PS: Thanks for all the love and support!**_


	9. New Playground Friends

_**Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina is watching Hope and Rex, Aiden and Josh's adopted son, as they pay around the play ground. Davina releases a sigh as Hope shrieks and runs across the moving bridge. Kol has slipped off to get some treats from a shop not to far… yet her idiot husband has yet to return with side treats. Sitting in the shade Davina watches the other children and parents.

'Is this how normal families interact with one another?' her views in family interactions have been poisoned by The Mikaelson's .

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice questions…

Davina looks up to see a woman in her late twenties. She smiles at Davina, who returns it. Waving her hand in a 'go ahead' motion; the woman sits down. She smiles as a little boy and girl go off to the jungle gym.

Returning her gaze to the monsters her husband has created. She watches at Hope pushes Rex to the side to settle down on the slide. Hope has too much of her father within her… And Rex has picked up on Josh's fear of the hybrid family. She's going to have to talk to the two little monsters when they get back to the house.

"Which one is yours?" the woman questions as she eyes Davina.

"The ones on the slide." Davina glances at the two trouble markers as they go down a slide.

"They are lovely." She smiles until she blinks a few times. "You had them young?"

Davina is stunned at the question… She should be use to it by now; seeing that she's often babysitting. But now she's the mother of two? And being accused as a teen mom… Like she'd have the time to explore that… Putting a lid on her anger at the woman's question who didn't know that Davina has dealt with things she'd never image.

"Auntie Davi! Did you see Rexy jump up high?" Hope cries to her aunt and bounces over to her.

"Sorry Hope, I didn't." Davina replies as she wipes some of Hope's dark locks away from her face.

"Don't be sorry, Aunt Dee, I'll do it again for you." Rex replies as he gives her a smile the six year old has brought her best friend and his beau happiness. "You can record and send it to my dads, right?"

"Yes, Rex."

"Auntie Davi, can you record me doing a trick too? Send it to my Daddy and Mummy and Jack?" Hope bounces as she beams at her aunt.

"I'll send it to your aunties: Bex, Frey, and April. I'll even send it to Grandpa, Grandma and Your Uncles: Elijah and Marcel."

"Don't forget Uncle Kol, Aunt Dee." Rex replies with a smile.

"We'll see on him."

"Come on Rexy lets go back on the slide so auntie Davi can record us!" Hope takes Rex's hand and tugs him to the slide.

"I'm sorry; you often come here with them I just assumed…" The lady starts.

"Don't worry about it. Ever since my niece was a toddler, my husband, who was my boyfriend at the time, and I were often mistaken as her parents."

"I guess I made the same mistake." She replies as the two monsters as they are joined by the woman's children.

"You're new here?"

"Yes, we just moved from Chicago…" the woman with grey eyes replies. "I'm Helen… those two are Regina and Arthur."

"Davina," Davina smiles at the woman. "Maybe we can set up a play date with the kids… While that goes on we can explore the city a bit with them."

"That would be nice…"

"Be warned I'll be holding us back a bit.. I'm not as fast as I use to be."

"Come again?" Helen looks as Davina gestures to her rounding belly. "Oh my…"

"Yeah… in the words of the doctor I swallowed a planet." She frowns… after being with Kol for so long she's finally quoted something from Doctor Who, Kol is a hardcore Whovian.

"How along are you?"

"Six months…"

Davina hears Hope and Rex's screams and giggles… turning she sees Kol chasing the two with bags in his hands… Helen's kids seem to be frighten until Hope and Rex pull on Arthur and Regina's hand…. giggles escape the four as Kol straightens up and hits one of the railings.

"Maybe we should get the kids-"

"Uncle Kol, did you get my gummy worms? I want to share with Arthur, my new friend." Rex takes the bag from Kol, who is rubbing his head.

"Rexy is my candy in there?" Hope questions as she tugs on the other end of the bag… The two peer in the bag and pull out several things and hand Kol the nearly empty bag.

Kol frowns and goes to his wife. Helen is taken back by Kol's appearance. The jaw-line; the oceanic blue eyes… His lean, athletic build….Kol smiles at Davina and digs into the bag… Fishing out a bottle of water, he hands it to her.

"Sorry, love, I couldn't recall what you wanted to nibble on. But it seems the terrors have taken what they wanted…" Kol replies in that accent of his. "Ungrateful like their parents… Tell me why we allow Nik and Hayley to dump their daughter on us… Where are Josh and Aiden for their son, hmm?"

"So you bought the entire store?" Davina taunts. "You're afraid of your brother…"

"Well, I can't let my siblings win this ongoing battle…. Besides when my very pregnant wife wants something to nibble on… she'll get just that. I am not afraid of Nik."

"You'll be singing a different tune when your sisters find out or Klaus gets wind of your bravo again."

"You weren't complaining when we first met, love."

"Why are we married again?"

"You love me and my ability to make you laugh… That and my pretty face." Kol flutters his eye lashes causing Davina to laugh at him.

Helen smiles at she sees the love between the two. Kol turns his attention to the woman who he knows wasn't there when he left… cocking his head to the side in a calculating manner. Davina whacks him softly as she turns back to Helen.

"Helen, my husband Kol…. Kol this is Helen."

"Nice to meet you." Helen offers her hand to shake. Kol takes in and shakes it firmly yet gently.

"Pleasure to meet you, darling." Kol likes to get a raise out of his wife…

"So when would you like to set up the play date for the kids?" Helen starts as she sees the way Rex and Arthur are trying to feed some gummy worms to birds that take flight when they toss a worm at them.

"Well, I'm not sure when I'll have both of them. But we can exchange numbers… we can work it out that way." Hope and Regina are going down the slide.

"Yes," AS they exchange numbers and Kol calls in his army of terror… He is forced to have one each on his leg as he walks back to his wife. Davina says goodbye to Helen and gets up with the help of Kol. They walk back to their house… Bronco and Polly are out in the front yard yelping happily… Rex and Hope open the gate and storm into the yard.. They start to pet the puppies. Closing the gate, Davina can't help but think that the play dates will end with her wanting to cry..

* * *

 _ **I know I've taken some time for updating this story.. I'm trying to get back on track, i swear. Anyhoo, let me know what you think. -JasZ**_


	10. Kinks

_**It's short but sweet... sorry for not updating as quick as i'd like to. My laptop wouldn't let me on the internet. so lucky me, i told over my parents laptop.-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina wants the pregnancy to end… she really does… she loves her unborn child but she can't stand certain things… Like how she once loved eating strawberries… now she detests them… she can't even stand their scent.

Besides the fatty foods she's been wanting and never getting… well until Kol decided to rebel and feed her all her little heart desired. She had fed the rest of the carrots to P.B. as treats. They happily ate the carrots.

Sushi… She misses Sushi. She had gotten some and forced Kol to eat it… He had to tell her how it tasted and everything. He was in tears by the end of it… Not because he didn't like it... Davina would pinch him whenever he asked her if he stop eating it. Or questioned her why he had to. He learned not to question her when she was in a mission on force feeding him foods she can't have.

Davina had to sleep with the fan going at night…. She would get to hot during the night… yet somehow she would take the blanket and wrap herself in it… leaving Kol to deal with the cold… It was like he was living in the loop when they first moved into the flat.

The baby would press up against her bladder forcing her to go to the restroom a lot more… It had been pointed out by Klaus they should just get a pee bag or bottle. OF course Davina broke his legs with a wave of her hand. it didn't annoy anyone else… it did annoy Kol…. Because he would get an elbow to the ribs or his back in the middle of the night. She was like a turtle on her back. Kol would tease her but again… she'll force him to eat sushi and decried everything to her.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. I somewhat got inspired by that buzzfeed video on the couple having a baby for this chap the sushi. The whole bed thing happened with my parents. P.B is there dogs Polly and Bronco.-JasZ**_

 _ ***PeaceLoveMusic21: Awe thanks sweetie! ^^ It's an honor to be so.**_


	11. StoryTime

_**Here's the next chap of Hello Baby! Hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol and Davina had gotten into the habit of reading to baby, even if he isn't born yet, before going to bed. The two are currently laying in bed. Polly in his bed looking up at his parents with watchful eyes. The pup loved hearing the stories just as much as his unborn brother. Kol had been reading _Harry Potter And the Order of the Phoenix_ out loud. He would often replaces the names of the characters to this familiar names. For example instead of using Harry he would say Klaus who also doubled as Voldy. Hermione was Rebekah, Marcel was Ron and Elijah was Neville. Well you get the jest of it.

Kol would change some of the storyline and Davina had a dreadful feeling that their child would wreak havoc to the family. When he finishes the book one night; Kol blinks a few times and gets up from the bed. Davina knows what he's up too. He grabs 'The Half Blooded Prince.' And starts. Huffing into her pillow Davina knows that Kol will get their baby to go along with his little pranks.

"He's going to hate everyone in your family."

"And how is that a problem love?" Kol replies as his er Kaleb's blue eyes shine with mischief.

"Don't you want her to be loved?"

"He will be. Not shush up and let me read to my baby."

"Your baby…"

"I helped create him…"

"Go to bed Kol before I make my child fatherless."

"You'll miss me too much." He kisses his wife and averts his attention to her belly. "Night son. Your mother has called it on story time."

"Don't blame me!"

"To late." Kol laughs like a mad man and turns off the night stand lamp… Davina in annoyance grabs the pillow he was about to place his head on and tries to smother him with it. Polly calmly watches as his parents. It was a nightly routine now that he knows that his mum will not kill his dad. Kol is trashing about in the bed even if Davina has stop after a few seconds. Kol likes to overdo things. Things are going to change. Story time will continue on with the entire family imposing themselves once that child is born… and more mayhem will be unleashed.

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story... but with many projects and working plus catching up on sleep. it's been difficult. But I'll try to update soon promise. I just wanted to let anyone who is interested that i'm interested in writing a new story this time the two main chars. are Kaleb and oc. As well as the secondary pairing would be Kolvina. i'm planning on making it darker and with more of Kaleb's background. If any of you are interested on reading the story/or for it to be written i have a poll on my profile page. thanks for reading and supporting me in my little stories. -JasZ**_


	12. Nicknames

_**Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina glares at Klaus who smirks at her…. She detests him! She wants nothing more to find anything with a gram of White oak and ram it into his heart… hell she's grab anything even if it may or may not have white oak. She's gotten larger and she can barely walk anymore. She waddles like a Penguin and if she's seated she struggles to get up like a turtle on her back. Klaus and Kol have been spewing horrid nicknames her way. She's made Kol suffer by force feeding him foods she 'can't' have. His disgusted features makes her extremely happy. But Klaus she can't touch due to her child draining her of her energy and mobility.

"How is the walking whale?" Klaus greets his sister in law as they all gather at Kol and Davina's estate for family dinner.

Davina makes a crude gesture from her seat. Causing Kol to bark in laugher thus causing Bronco and Polly to bark at Klaus. Hope looks between her family and looks up at Elijah. She asks him what the gesture means by copying the movement. Everyone is stunned by Hope and quickly tells her not to repeat.

Josh and Aiden appear with their adopted son, Rex. They have been attempting to get the okay and once they did. They would spend every waking moment with the Mikaelson family. Hope shows Rex the gesture she had learned from her auntie Davina. Causing Jaiden to turn to the pregnant witch that glares at her brother-in-law.

"Are you going to breast feed?" April questions as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"That's the plan." Davina mumbles as she takes a drink of her water.

"So you're going to become a cow now?" Klaus asks as he sets down on of the many boxes Rebekah has brought over.

"I swear Klaus…. I will murder you in your sleep." Davina hisses at him.

"Doubtful seeing that you will have an infant suckling at your bosom and my brother at your side seething wanting attention."

"Ignore the problem and it'll go away." April gives Klaus a glare. "Besides you need to relax baby can't handle this kind of stress."

"The problem hasn't gone away… it's been four years!" Davina waves her hands.

"I will not be leaving any time soon. You see, that babe is my nephew…" Klaus replies. "Even if his mother is a vengeful cow."

"I hope you choke on some skinny bitches thong." Davina growls.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever wished for me."

"Kol! Get your brother away from me or I swear you'll regret what I have planned!" Davina cries.

"I'm leaving you silly cow."

Davina mumbles a spell that causes Klaus to cry out in pain. A smile plays on her lips as the family enters to see that Klaus is hunched over with boils that seems to be rather painful. They eye the pregnant witch who gives them a look of warning…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! if any of you read 'I Loved Her First' there are mentions of these nicknames that Klaus so loving gave his sister-in-law. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the love and support. Just to let anyone who is interested that i have an Instagram that will offer sneak peeks for my stories and one-shots to come. if anyone would like to follow all the info is on my profile. thanks for all the love and support. -JasZ**_


End file.
